kirkdomfandomcom-20200214-history
Eluna Halidin
'''"It's a sea of pearls. It's... gorgeous." '- Eluna looks through a telescope for the very first time.'' At a Glance As the Eladrin skycaptain of the "Sporadic Onslaught", Eluna was regarded as being the "gentler" sibling of Esper Halidin. A strong woman in her own right, Eluna Halidin secretly clung to the teachings of Oghma even during the Sunshine Offensive which sought to burn the Gods from creation. Pious to a fault, Eluna was conscriped out of duty to Pallanaise, thus forcing her to choose her nation over faith. Blue Skies... Reluctantly, Eluna sailed with the Sunshine Offensive into the Astral Sea as part of Euris Testidar's attack on the deity Bahamut. Spending much of her time reassuring her crew, Eluna stayed primarily above deck to gaze across the nebulous haze of the skyward realm. Wishing her journey to be one of peace, Eluna slipped into a melancoly but remained steadfast in her duties. During the confrontation with Bahamut, Eluna was stricken by the overwhelming size of the Dragon God. Ordering a retreat, Eluna watched as her sister's ship, the Sporadic Onslaught, was crippled and sent spiralling out of the realm back to the world below. Requesting a pair of would-be-adventurers to leap aboard her sister's ship to rescue Esper, Eluna was oblidged and left in the Astral Sea amidst fire and explosions as she watched the rescuers plummet through the sky. ... Plenty of Sunshine Months after last being seen, Eluna re-emerged with the Githyank captain Cimmer before unceremoniously crashing a highly damaged Abundance of Apocalypse into the Southern Wild. Revealing the Offensive had turned nto a tactical game of cat-and-mouse with Bahamut and his Dragons, the remainder of the Sunshine Offensive had sought cover on a floating land-mass, later discovering it to be the home of a clutch of infant Dragons and Dragonkin. Retreating to the ship, Eluna watched as Cimmer ordered the land-mass burnt as they began yet another hasty retreat. Watching as the airship the Cantankerous Old Man's unloaded its full ammunition salvo on the land-mass, Eluna was begreaved as the infant Dragons were cut asunder by cannonfire. The survival and stories would be short lives as it wasn't long before the Dragons came to kill Eluna and Cimmer. Fearing that the ship's Arcane Vault of Secrets would be compromised, and unable to open it without causing calamity, Eluna prepared a heroic last stand. During this defense Eluna fought against the Dragon Champion Tranaxia who tore the Vault from the ship. In a brave (and otherwise suicidal move) Eluna threw her blade onto the Vault, cracking it and seemingly destroying herself in the arcane backlash (a move that sent the Dragon Champion Kalryni spiralling out of the air). At the climax of the battle Eluna revealed she had used her magics to teleport herself away from the blast and was successful in mustering the remaining defenders to hold the line against the Dragons who eventually relented. Idiots, Dreamers, and Dragons Returning to Pallanaise, the Eladrin found out that Euris had returned and was being greeted as a hero with celebrations held in his name. It wasn't long until an assault by Sonngrand and a brood of Blue, Blue, and Red Dragons descended upon Pallanaise in a vicious counter-offensive. Assaulting Pallanaise and crippling its airfields, Sonngrand sought revenge on Euris, destroying his neighborhood in Pallanaise before sitting atop the Eladrin's ruined home as a challenge of power. Realizing that the carnage would not stop, Eluna attempted to turn herself over to Sonngrand to stand in for Euris' crimes. Meanwhile, Euris attempted to rally heroes to his aide but his own honor-guard were convinced to turn on their master by one of his former lieutenants, Janus. Binding Euris, Janus and Fortune's Triad turned Euris over to Sonngrand who pierced the Eladrin's spine, crippling his spinal column, before dragging him into dragonfire and a slow agonizing death. With Euris dead, Sonngrand and the rest of the Dragons abandoned Pallanaise for the homes of Drak while Eluna was able to return to a regular life with her sister Esper. Category:Eladrin